Colorectal cancer (CRC) is the third most common form of cancer and the second leading cause of cancer-related death in the Western world (Schetter et al., 2011, “Alterations of microRNAs contribute to colon carcinogenesis,” Semin Oncol., 38:734-742, incorporated herein by reference). A lot of people are diagnosed with CRC and many patients die of this disease each year worldwide. Although current treatment strategies, including surgery, radiotherapy, and chemotherapy, have a significant clinical value for CRC, the relapses and metastases of cancers after surgery have hampered the success of those treatment modalities. Early diagnosis of CRC will help to not only prevent mortality, but also to reduce the costs for surgical intervention.
Current tests of CRC, such as flexible sigmoidoscopy and colonoscopy, are invasive, and patients may find the procedures and the bowel preparation to be uncomfortable or unpleasant.
The development of CRC is a multifactorial process influenced by genetic, physiological, and environmental factors. With regard to environmental factors, lifestyle, particularly dietary intake, may affect the risk of developing CRC. The Western diet, which is rich in animal fat and poor in fiber, is generally associated with an increased risk of CRC. Thus, it has been hypothesized that the relationship between the diet and CRC, may be due to the influence that the diet has on the colon microbiota and bacterial metabolism, making both the colon microbiota and bacterial metabolism relevant factors in the etiology of the disease (McGarr et al., 2005, “Diet, anaerobic bacterial metabolism, and colon cancer,” J Clin Gastroenterol., 39:98-109; Hatakka et al., 2008, “The influence of Lactobacillus rhamnosus LC705 together with Propionibacterium freudenreichii ssp. shermanii JS on potentially carcinogenic bacterial activity in human colon,” Int J Food Microbiol. 128:406-410, both incorporated herein by reference).
Interactions between the gut microbiota and the immune system have an important role in many diseases both within and outside the gut (Cho et al., 2012, “The human microbiome: at the interface of health and disease,” Nature Rev. Genet., 13, 260-270, incorporated herein by reference). Intestinal microbiota analysis of feces DNA has the potential to be used as a noninvasive test for identifying specific biomarkers that can be used as a screening tool for early diagnosis of patients having CRC, thus leading to longer survival and a better quality of life.
With the development of molecular biology and its application in microbial ecology and environmental microbiology, an emerging field of metagenomics (environmental genomics or ecogenomics), has been rapidly developed. Metagenomics, comprising extracting total community DNA, constructing a genomic library, and analyzing the library with similar strategies for functional genomics, provides a powerful tool to study uncultured microorganisms in complex environmental habitats. In recent years, metagenomics has been applied to many environmental samples, such as oceans, soils, rivers, thermal vents, hot springs, and human gastrointestinal tracts, nasal passages, oral cavities, skin and urogenital tracts, illuminating its significant value in various areas including medicine, alternative energy, environmental remediation, biotechnology, agriculture and biodefense. For the study of CRC, the inventors performed analysis in the metagenomics field.